Blood is Thicker than Holy Water
by DarkDevon13
Summary: Alistair and Ciela Amell get their storybook ending. But a loose end from Amell's past threatens to unravel all the happiness she has gained. Is there a chance of happiness for a former Templar and a Blood Mage? Or is it doomed to tragedy? Amell/Alistair past Amell/Cullen T for now, but it could change in the future
1. What a Beautiful Wedding

_Hi, DarkDevon Here and I'm here just to say 'HI" and to welcome you to 'Blood Is Thicker Than Holy Water' My first ever Dragon Age FanFic. Okay Quick Recap: Ciela Amell Blood Mage, Female Alistair Romance. Kept Anora as Queen but did something different, made Loghain a Grey Warden and made him kill the Archdemon but didn't loose Alistair Tell you how he was kept later on. Story Inspired by Midnight Hawk's 'To Love a Maleficar' and Evil Blood Mage's 'Dark Blood' Hope you enjoy! _

The setting was perfect. That much Ciela could be sure of. Not that she had ever been married before- or gone to any other weddings, like, _ever_. But since it felt perfect to her, it was perfect, or at least, as close as it could be.

Friends and Allies (not that either of them had much family to speak of) had gathered to celebrate the union of Fereldan's Heros, and the last Grey Wardens in the country.

All the lit candles gave the chapel and eerie glow but she didn't notice, completely caught up in her Knight in shining armor. Alistair had insisted in wearing his Grey Warden armor, despite Arl Eamon's protests. And Ciela couldn't but agree. The Dragon Scale armor was too rugged for this, and his Templar armor-

Ciela gave a small shudder. That just brought up bad memories. Memories that involved years of hatred and prejudice from the Templars that surrounded her from her youth. Ciela had taken up Blood Magic just to spite them. They were always either suspecting her of being an Abomination, or leering at her because she had- well- _developed_ more than most other girls her age. Well there, was the one Templar, but…

Ciela shook the memory off. This was her _wedding day_ Maker damn it, and she wasn't going to ruin it for either of them by thinking of things from their past, things that Ciela had always made a point to keep buried in really deep holes.

But enough on that.

Taking a deep breath, Ciela turned to the man standing next to her. Since she held no memories of her biological father, First Enchanter Irving was the one walking her down the aisle. He had always been there for her as a child, and though the Chantry always preached that the Circle was a family (a load of blarney if you asked her) Irving was the one who always made her feel at least slightly at home there.

He smiled at her the way he did when she was young, and held out his arm.

"Shall we start, My Lady?" Ciela smiled and nodded her head yes, she was far too happy for words.

All the heads turned to them as they made their way up the aisle. All eyes were on her, she had to get this right.

She peaked towards the other newlyweds in the crowd. Jowan and Lily held hands, sneaking glances at each other every few seconds. After their successful escape from the Tower, with her help, they'd been on the run and couldn't be happier with each other. They had taken up residence in Redcliffe, where Jowan was tutoring Connor in magic, and had even helped them save the boy from the Demon possessing him. In Redcliffe they were safe from the long arm of the Templars by Lady Isolde, but they had risked much by coming here. If Irving recognized them- he would have no choice to alert Knight Commander Greigor. But they were her friends, and she would ensure their safety.

Leliana, Zevran, Oghren, Wynne and her dog, Aidan, stood at her side. Leliana seemed to be drawn to the beauty of it all. Oghren seemed to be just holding back tears. And Zevran- was being Zevran, checking out her dress and nodding appreciatively, before putting his hand strategically on Leliana's backside. Subtle, they definitely were not. But they were happy together.

The walk seemed to last hours, with Alistair staring at her as if she was the most beautiful woman in all of Thedas. He always made her feel so special. Like the rose he had given her, from Lothering, he had stumbled over his own words as he tried to explain that she was such a beautiful and rare thing amongst all the darkness. If only he knew then how much of the darkness resided in her. Afterwards, she immediately encased the rose in resin, storing it away in her pack, wondering how someone as handsome and kind as Alistair, could see anything in the cruel and ruthless Blood Mage she knew she was.

But it didn't matter anymore. He knew, and it didn't matter. They were getting married.

The Reverend Mother started the ceremony, reciting the ridiculous Chant. But with Alistair's eyes on her, so full of love and affection. She almost didn't hear the Mother's words.

"Do you, Ciela Amell, take this man to be your husband?"

"I'm here ain't I?" Everyone chickled, even Alistair indulged in a smile. Ciela always liked breaking the mold. The Mother scowled, obviously not liking that she wasn't saying the 'correct' thing.

"Yes, Yes I do take him" And she would take him right here on the altar if he kept giving her that goofy grin. Right here, right now, with everyone watching. That would certainly rile up the crowd.

"With this ring, I take you, Ciela Amell, as my wife, to have and to hold. As long as we both shall live."

Ciela almost gave a small gasp when she saw the ring. It was silver, her favorite metal, and in the shape of a small rose, with a single diamond sticking out among the petals.

She was almost embarrassed in comparison with the one she gave him. It was also silver, but much plainer, with the words _I Love Thee _inscribed on the inside. But when he saw it, his eyes lit up like a child before Summerday.

"With this ring, I take you, Alistair Theirin, as my husband, to have and to hold. As long as we both shall live."

"With this ring, I take you, Ciela Amell, as my wife, to have and to hold. As long as we both shall live."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Alistair, you may now kiss your bride"

There was no hiding the dryness in the Mother's tone, but neither of them cared. They both turned the intended chaste first kiss as man and wife into a full-on smooching group, tounge and all, earning some shouts and whistles from the gathered crowd, and certainly causing Zevran to nod in approval.

But none of it mattered, they would be together, now and always, until the end of their days.

But unnoticed by the happy couple and the celebrating crowd, a figure lurked in the shadows. Already calculating how to bring about their downfall.


	2. Mantra

_HI! Thanks to all of you who've favorite, read, reviewed this story (you know who you are) I'll be updating once a week on Saturday. This chapter will be pushing the T rating but nothing too bad, and the first few chapters of this story might be a little on the slow side. I'm just building momentum for the good stuff _

Grey Warden Buisness.

Ever since Duncan recruited- well, conscripted- him almost two years ago those three words seemed to be a daily theme in Alistair's life.

"_Grand Cleric, with all due respect, the Right of Conscription__ is__ Grey Warden Business"_

Thank the Maker for that.

"_The Joining is secret because.. Because it's secret Grey Warden business Ciela"_

Alistair smiled at the memory. When they'd first met Ciela had been determined to find out what the Joining was- even more so than Daveth and Ser Jory. She was so insistent that he'd almost given in.

In fact, it was one of the first things that attracted him to CIela. Her utter refusal to give up or give in, no matter the circumstances. It was also one of the main things keeping everyone going during the worst times during the Blight.

They had actually gotten a lot done during that time. Destroying a centuries-old Dalish werewolf curse, putting the new Queen Aeducan on Orzammar's throne, united Ferelden from a state of civil war, and liberated the Circle of Magi from the assault of Blood mages and Abominations. Despite the fact that Ciela herself is a Blood Mage.

None of that had been Grey Warden business in the least, but they'd done it anyway.

But then again what he and Ciela were _just _doing didn't count as Grey Warden business either. Unless extensive use of the notorious Grey Warden Stamina counted. (It probably didn't but ah, oh well)

Right now he was just lying in bed together with his supple and curvy new bride who is currently sleeping soundly. her gorgeous white hair spilling over her pillow and he sinuous legs slotting seamlessly with his own. They had been wearing each other out all night, not that he was complaining at all.

It's not like Alistair could ever stay mad at her anyway. Not even when she drugged him before the Landsmeet and used Blood Magic to keep his mind in the Fade, he had even proposed that afternoon.

Being in love with a beautiful woman was dangerous, and Alistair knew that.

Being in love with the Grey Warden commander who also happens to be a Chantry-Hating Blood Mage, _way more dangerous_.

When you're in love with a beautiful woman, you run the risk of violently killing lots of people in jealousy.

When you're in love with a Blood Mage, you run the risk of being very violently killed by mage-hating spiteful Templars in the name of the Chantry.

Huh, and he thought fighting the Archdemon was dangerous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was tormenting him and she knew it-worse she even _enjoyed_ it.

All his dreams, his meditations, his every waking hour was filled with nothing but thoughts of _her._

In these torments _she_ was kind and achingly sweet to him, like he was something special to her, and not the man who would one day spill her blood to relieve himself of her torment.

She was the incarnation of sin, a Mage. An Abomination to the Maker and everything the Chantry stood for. She broke every rule written and enjoyed every sin with him and his brothers. No one else saw it, and no one but him could put an end to it.

Before his Awakening, he thought her sweet and kind, and more beautiful than anything else in the world. He even fancied himself in love, and was willing to give up everything for her. He had already defied his holy vows with her, and to his eternal shame, he hadn't even cared.

Now he saw her as she truly was, a wolf in sheep's clothing, a demon dressed as an Angel.

_His _Angel.

And he would be the one to end _both_ of their suffering.

"Kill the Mage, Spill her blood, Strike her down" Cullen repeated his mantra, it was the only thing keeping him sane.

Though, everyone else would say otherwise.


	3. Friends in Strange Places

_I Hate Hate Hate Hate it when I miss my scheduled update, hope you like this chapter! Bioware owns everything!_

Friends in Strange Places

Ciela was the happiest she thought she'd ever been in her life. In real life, she sprawled naked with her husband in their wedding bed. Here in the Fade, she was lying in the grass looking up at the sky, just thinking. Ever since she made Loghain slay the Archdemon on top of Fort Drakon, dreams of Drakspawn have been surprisingly absent. So Ciela had been enjoying every single time she wasn't woken up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. And she could certainly tell her now-husband Alistair was glad of the change too, so was Aidan, her mabari hound, she got waken up whenever she scented fear from her Master.

_Married _the concept was really foreign to her at first, but she was quickly warming up to the idea. At the Tower, love was little more than a game to her, it gave the Templars too much power if they knew you had something you couldn't bear to lose. Good thing _they _had something they couldn't live without. Lyrium bribes had gotten her and Jowan out of more than one bad situation with the Templars. Too bad Gregor himself was unmovable. But good thing his men weren't as much.

_You've always been good at getting what you want, even when you were a little girl._

That voice startled Ciela out of her contented calm. The voice had been annoying her for a while now. Ciela wasn't sure if it was the call of a demon. If one was stalking her, wouldn't it have approached her with an offer yet? It didn't make any sense. What did want?

_I only want what is best for you, but it is only right you fear me, child_

Now she was angry "I do not fear anything from the Fade, Spirit! And I am not a child!"

This only seemed to amuse the voice, which chuckled as if Ciela had done something funny.

_And you've always had your Father's Temper. But make haste, Sapphire, you'll need help against those who which to harm you. There is an elf at the prison they call the Circle Tower she has… potential to be of great use to you. Now go._

Before Ciela had a chance to respond, she was blinded by a light and had to shield her eyes, when she opened them, she was out of the Fade, with a snoring Alistair right by her side, like he's always been since day one of the Blight. Even in sleep he had the goofy, boyish grin that had wormed his way into her heart for him.

She needed to talk with him. He looked so peaceful… something neither of them had while sleeping for a long time. But she should tell him what was going on while she was sleeping. Yeah, but in the middle of the night? No, she wouldn't be that demanding.

They could talk about it in the morning.

She was going back to sleep. Hopefully without weird Fade Spirits calling her Sapphire.

XXXXXX

"You want to do what?" Alistair exclaimed to her

"Why are you acting like I'm doing something crazy?" All she'd done is just mention her intent to him. And he was taking it completely out of hand.

"Because it is crazy! These people want to kill you! Not to mention the fact if they find out you're a Blood Mage they won't even care you're a Grey Warden, they _will kill you_"

"Then we'll make sure they won't find out." This seemed to calm Alistair down some

"Besides if anyone does find out, I'll be sure to keep it hush-hush"

"Well now doesn't that make me feel better"

Ciela didn't mention the fact that they _already knew,_ that would just complicate more things than it was worth. They would go in, find good recruits, get out. No harm, no foul. As long as they didn't run into _him.__  
_


	4. Surana and Kara

_Goddess, I hate how late I am with these updates, oh well. In this chapter we get some of the characters prospective that I haven't touched on yet, let me know if it's good or bad. As always, Bioware built the sandbox, I'm just playing in it_

_Edit- hey guys, I'm just editing this chapter to add in a few new things_

* * *

Staying under lock and key and never going outside could be dangerous to an elf's health, and Rayne Surana had _plenty_ of experience with that. The Tower Syndrome-as she called it- symptoms include loneliness, feeling of isolation, loss of freedoms, occasional suicidal thoughts, and an irrational constant paranoia that the men in shiny armor with the really big swords are going to cleave you in two for the slightest infraction.

Okay, so maybe paranoia for that last one wasn't so crazy.

Rayne had been suffering from Tower Syndrome for years now, but had tried to never let it shown. The only time recently she had any reprieve from her constantly hidden depression was during Uldred's assault of Abominations and Blood Mages. Then, she had focused on surviving, not giving into her own emotions.

Now, she was almost to the point of outright panicking.

Her depression had come to an abrupt end when Wynne and a few fully armed Templars had dragged her down to the holding cells. She was terrified of what they might do to her. What did they think she'd done? Blood Magic? Deals with Demons? Virgin sacrifices? Kitten sacrifices?

But as it turned out, they didn't bring her down there to torture her, but brought her down to _heal _someone. _Probably Anders,_

But it wasn't. Unfortunately

Coming to a very large, metal door, Rayne had heard the screams and howls of what sounded like a wounded animal. Until she listened harder,

"_Hvar er ég? Hvað hefur þú gjört mér cowards?"_

And realizing that they were words, in a language she didn't recognize and had no way of understanding, but still, a spoken language. She was so curious- and fearful- of whoever or whatever they had locked up in there.

After weaving a powerful sleeping spell with Wynne, they were pushed- rather forcefully- into the cell by the Templars. Who seemed nervous themselves to enter in there. As if what was inside would suddenly wake up and decide to gobble them up for breakfast. If a bunch of threatening men armed with giant swords were scared of something, didn't it stand to reason that they should be too?

To Rayne's infinite surprise, it was a woman. Her armor made Rayne stiffen a little, but she relaxed when she saw Wynne didn't seem threatened. Than again, the Senior Enchantress had seen Walking Dead, Abominations and darkspawn, it would be harder to imagine anything scarier than that.

Whispering, Rayne asked the older mage "Who is she?"

Wynne shrugged and they started examining their sleeping patient. She was human, with fiery red hair that went down to the small of her back. Even with her lying on the ground it was obvious that the woman was tall, perhaps even taller than the Templars behind the door. It must certainly make her look intimidating when she stood to full height. Add in the strange armor and she would be more than a little intimidating.

"Her armor.." the senior healer mumbled something

"Yes Enchanter Wynne?"

Snapping out of whatever reverie she was just in, Wynne glanced at Rayne before continuing the examination.

"This girl's armor just reminds me of the kind the Dalish women wear- only metal instead of leather, and her skirt is certainly a bit longer."

_The Dalish_... Now there was a thought. Elves that were completely free of shemlen control, they stayed to the woods and worshiped their own ELEVEN gods, and killed any human that crossed there path.

And Rayne would trade anything in the world to be one of them.

* * *

As soon as the sleeping magic started creeping under the door, Kara tried to fight it off, but the sweet seduction of rest and slumber after days of going without it was almost too much to bear. _Maybe just a few moments to rest my eyes..._

Kara felt magic coursing through her veins even now while she slept. Being a Brunhild's Daughter she naturally had the Gift of Magic, as all the Daughters did, but this magic felt different from the kind she and her sister wielded; it was cleaner, less angry more… natural.

_A Healer?_

Perhaps. She had no idea why but the armored men seemed to want to contain her in the stone tower. Executing her would be far more practical.

Her gods-given strength that had felled many a Frost Giant failed her Wooden, her precious Wooden, was beautiful battle-axe was crafted by Tyr's personal smith and blessed by the War god himself. Gifted to Kara by Brunhild her leader to defend Odin and Valhalla.

The last thing she remembered was fighting a particularly vicious Giant Chieftain with her Sisters- and being caught in the giant's fist and thrown- hard.

When Kara had awoken, her Gift had felt drained and strange men held her bound with cuffs made of metal that bound her hands and wrists. She fought with all of her might- killing many of their kind. But like rats they kept coming after her.

Deciding to meet her Healer- and completely bored with being unconscious- Kara woke up.

Kara felt the healing magic stop, and saw an elderly human woman with graying hair and a young elf. But Karida the Stormy One could feel the elf's hidden power despite her youthful appearence. The elder held the Gift as well, but Kara could sense that it was starting to fade with age.

Elves were decedents of the gods themselves. But as Kara had seen on her way to the Stone Tower, Humans and elves alike have seemed to have forgotten that.

_This could be interesting._

* * *

**Translations**

**"**Where am I? What have you done to me cowards?"


	5. Sleepy Time

_I know I know I haven't updated in a while but long Vacation equals better written chapter. Anyway, here's my best shot. And I'm really sleepy. FYI The beginning of this scene is based off of the MOD Alistair's Dream/Nightmare check it out on You Tube!_

That night the Fade did not hold sweet dreams from Alistair Theirin.

He was in the Gnawed Noble Tavern, some sort of Grey Warden party, he couldn't tell. Riordan gave him a nod before returning to what must be and _interesting _conversation with a very beautiful young woman.

As Alistair toasted Duncan, bringing the goblet of wine to his lips, he wondered _Why does this feel wrong?_

Then the next thing he knew Duncan was kneeled over, covered in blood. Then the rest of the dream went by in flashes.

_Fighting an Ogre, killing Darkspawn with his brothers._

_An Army marching in the Distance, Help on the Way. Loghain would…_

_Loghain would not._

_He was scrambling across the battlefield, no longer having the strength to stand up, searching for Duncan. The bodies of Darkspawn and Grey Wardens surrounding him, overwhelming him._

_Loghain's men marching, no retreating._

_Duncan…._

_Ciela, where was Ciela? His love, his wife…_

_Lying dead at Loghain's feet, blood covering every inch of her beautiful body, the general eyeing him with nothing but contempt. Then turning away with his fleeing army, leaving them to rot._

_Alistair couldn't hold the darkness back much longer. Needing to give in, to sleep, to rest. _

Alistair woke in a cold sweat, with Ciela's eyes gazing at him with worry. He was safe, he was loved, she was alive.

Of all his nightmares during their year on the road together, losing her had been one of the worst.

She stroked his face lovingly, not saying anything for a long time. Not needing to.

"Want to go back to sleep, baby?" she said quietly. He just nodded his head. Shifting positions so that they were both on their sides, Alistair wrapped his arms around Ciela and pulled her flush against his chest.

Spooned, warm and feeling protected, she fell asleep quickly, but Alistair stayed up just thinking.

If they had been on the battlefield at Ostagar, they would've died, no questions asked. Losing her, failing her, now after all they've gone through, it would be worse than death to him.

He was beginning to understand why she had let Loghain become a Grey Warden. He knew now that if one of them had died, the other would've followed not long afterwards.

But here they were, lying together as man and wife. Before, on the run, every time they were together it had always felt sinful and kinky. But loving Ciela now felt as natural as breathing. He had to admit, when he found out that he was in love with a _Blood Mage _he was more than a little terrified. But Ciela was not your regular maleficar.

She held no love for Chantry or Maker which was to be expected, and nothing but hard feelings towards Templars, which he almost understood. She was ripped away from home and family at a young age, and forced to live a life she had neither chosen nor wanted. But she did learn to adapt and grow in her power.

Though officially a Primal magic user, Ciela's knowledge of Forbidden and Forgotten Magics would make him sweat if it were anyone else. The shape-shifting she had learned from Morrigen, _So at least the swamp witch was good for something_. After the battle with the Archdemon and Ciela waking him out of the Fade, she had told him that Morrigen had came to her with an offer so that no lives would be lost fighting the Archdemon.

The thought of what the ritual would cost though…. And what they'd have to do to _do _the Dark Ritual sent chills up his spine- and not the good kind. Killed by the Archdemon or sleep with Morrigen? Hmm… Yep, Ciela's plan was infinitely better.

_He was the one who got us into this mess in the first place, so only naturally he'd be the one to get us out of it. Blood for blood. The righteousness of it amuses me._

Okay she could have said it better but it got the point across.

But now… he wasn't so sure on wither or not this was the right idea. Duncan had told him that Ciela was recruited to save her life. The last time they were at the Circle of Magi they didn't seem like they were too thrilled to have them, and then it was a very life or death situation, now she wanted to go _recruit _more mages there? You didn't need to be Aidan the Mabari to smell trouble in the air.

True, the Grey Warden numbers were low, the only other they had recruited so far was Kallian Tabris, the City Elf they'd saved from the Denerim dungeons.

Her wedding was interrupted by the former Arl's son who'd demanded his 'right' with the brides. She was carried off with some of her friends and her betrothed was killed breaking them out. Then she and her cousin, Soris, had killed Vaughn and his men. But not before taking away a very precious, um, dangly bit from the man. In Ciela's eyes it was completely justified and recruited the young woman right as they found her.

When Ciela asked Kalli where she'd gotten her training she said she had learned from her mother, much to her father's heartache. The elf was pleasant company, if not a bit quiet, but seemed to have taken a liking to Leliana. The pious bard seemed to enjoy the attention.

But he did agree, it was high time to try and rebuild the Grey Wardens in Ferelden, even though they _have_ to send for more from Orlais, the Ferelden nobles probably wouldn't like it but as Ciela had told him "_Nobles can sod off for all I care, they Grey Wardens don't "do" politics, remember dummy?"_

She was right. She was always right. Taking his wife's lead yet again, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Sleep did not come to the pious swordsmen. He rolled back and forth on his cot, trying to chase away the Fade's cruel images. Taunting him, teasing him with the one thing he had _always _wanted but could _never_ ever have.

_Ciela sitting at the library with another Apprentice, her head tipped back as she indulged in a laugh at a joke he couldn't hear. Her gorgeous white hair tumbling down her back and giving him an unobstructed view of her neck. Catching her eye and knowing that she saw him too._

It was the first time she had ever acknowledged him.

_Seeing Ciela in the chapel one night, not praying or chanting. She just seemed to be blankly staring at the statue of Andrastate, obviously lost in thought. He approached her, thinking he was being quiet, but she must have heard him, spinning around to look at him. Looking like a child caught breaking into the cookie jar._

"_Hello, Apprentice Amell?" He didn't mean to make it sound like a question, but he couldn't stop himself from being nervous around her. She cruelly seemed amused by his nervousness, and that just made him more nervous._

"_Wha- What are you d-doing here so late at night?"_

_She smirked before answering "The same question could be applied to you, Templar" _

"_I asked first"_

_Sighting in mock-defeat she complied "Couldn't sleep, came here. Some of the other Apprentices say this place has a 'calming effect on them, but I don't see it." Her face almost went into a grimace and she looked up at the statue again as if in challenge. "But enough about me what are you doing here? Not that a Chantry Chapel is a strange place to find a Templar but-" She just let the sentence hang, not needing and not wanting to say anymore._

"_Similar," He smiled at her and she responded in kind._

"_You know... Apprentice Amell, I've seen you around the Tower quite a lot"_

"_Well I'm a hard girl to miss, it's mostly the hair" Pointing to her head, where her hair was currently tied up in a messy bun._

"_True, it's just like one day 'BOOM' girl with white hair suddenly in hallway, how did you get that anyway?"_

"_Long story short a friend of mine combined two wrong ingredients in Alchemy class and bingo, bango, bombo, jimmy, I get a new hair style. It's not all bad, certainly easier to manage."_

_They both laughed._

That had been the first time they spoke. After that night they had met in there almost every night, not doing anything expressly forbidden just, well, talking. Exchanging stories, trading gossip, complaining about Owain's certain lack of culinary skills, nothing substantial. But they could both feel it. Growing between them every time, until…

Cullen bit down hard enough to draw blood, he felt slight pain. The pain was good, was cleansing, kept him from thinking about _that night. _

He repeated the mantra in his head, at a more than slightly crazed pace.

_Kill the Mage, Spill her blood, Strike her down_

_Kill the Mage, Spill her blood, Strike her down_


	6. Lute Strings and Other Things

_Okay, Okay I haven't been the best updater I'm guessing you gals are practically expecting it by now. I really don't have much to say. Bioware owns everything. Ladies and gents, here comes TABRIS! And Then some more Surana at the end. And since Kara is a Valkyrie I made her native language Icelandic_

XXXXXXXXXX

Though Kallian Tabris had yet to take the actual Joining (whatever the hell _that_ is), she was surprised to find how many people- how many _shems_- treated her with respect over the new title of 'Grey Warden'.

After hearing how Queen Anora had declared her father the new _Bann of the Alienage_, shocked did not begin to describe what she was feeling. She had asked the Warden Commander Ciela if she could visit her family in Denerim, but the Commander had told her in no uncertain terms what would happen if Kali went alone.

"Listen, people are still riled up about the whole you 'killing a frickin noble' incident. It doesn't matter to anyone what he did to you and Shianni. Not to mention the fact your father _an elf _is a Bann now, is rubbing more than a few people the wrong way. Now just isn't a good time, Kali."

"But don't you need to recruit for the Wardens? I know more than a few good lockpicks back home. I could tell you who's who in the Alienage, you could recruit for the Wardens, and I could visit my father."

"That's not actually a bad idea... Fine, after we head over to the Mage Tower we'll go to Denerim"

"What's the big deal with this Tower anyway? Isn't it just a bunch of people in skirts?"

"There'll be cute eleven mage boys who've never been outside the Circle."

"I'm in" So she had a weakness for cute eleven boys, what woman in the Alienage didn't?

As much as Kali was frustrated she couldn't see her father for awhile, she was still excited she was going to see her family at all. After her not so picture perfect wedding day she had been thrown into the dungeons, forgotten for months, almost executed and now a conscripted Grey Warden. She missed her family dearly, and she and her father

The only thing keeping her from dying of boredom was Leliana, the redheaded Orleasian had asked if she could teach Kali to become a bard after watching her spar with Ciela- the mage was a surprisingly swift duelist.

She had been surprised at the offer to say the least. Kali had instantly taken her up on it, and was progressing well with the lute and the bow. Leliana made for a strict tutor, but she more than made up for it by being a helpless gossiper.

"So how did the Commander learn to be a duelist? Good with blades doesn't come instantly to mind when you think of a Mage"

"Ciela sought new ways to fight- she said that depending on her magic alone was too risky in battle. In Denerim Ciela and Alistair met a Pirate at the Pearl- Isabella I believe her name was"

"So she learned from this...Pirate?"

"Yes, in return I am told the three retreated to the _very comfortable_ ship's cabin"

"You mean they-" Now _That _was an image of her fearless leader Kali could have gone without.

"C'est vrai. Alistair was musing something about wet frocks and Ciela had the cutest little smirk on her face for days."

Thankfully, the conversation was interrupted when the dwarf- Oghren- came drunkenly barreling in, looking for a fight.

* * *

After two weeks in the Tower, Rayne was starting to find a friend in their mysterious stranger. Being the best healer in her class, she was chosen to both heal and study the mysterious warrior.

The woman had spoken in a strange language that no one could identify, let alone translate. She was forced to just gesture and point to communicate. Then on the third day, a supposed miracle happened.

"Why are you healing me, _ellefu_?"

"Whoa! I-"

"Thought I was mute? No, I simply listened to those around me. Yours is not a hard language to learn."

"Maker's breath I have so many questions to ask you."

"Another time, _heilari_. Now I ask again; Why are you healing me?"

"Because it's what healers do" She was confused by the question

"Hum, such a strange answer, I have been locked in this cage for a while now. Are they keeping you prisoner here as well?"

"Yes, just not in a cell like you"

"What have you done? You seem far too young to be a warrior"

"I was born with the gift of magic"

The woman looked at her strangely than gave a hearty laugh, her red hair flailing wildly.

"This land is most strange. In Midgaurd, those with the gift of magic are made leaders"

"Midgaurd? Is that where you're from?"

"Yes and no _ellefu_, I was born in Valhalla, the home of the gods. Midgaurd is simply the land of the _Vikingar_, the people whom my kind protect, and who worship Father Odin."

"And Odin is…"

"My god, mine mother Brunhild's lord and master, as well as mine"

"And you are…."

"My name is Karida the Stormy One. I am called simply 'Kara' by mine sisters for short. What are you called?"

"Rayne, Rayne Surana"

"A fine name, _ellefu_. A healer's name"

"What is it you keep calling me?"

"Ellefu. I believe it translates as…. Elf"

"There are elves in Midgaurd?"

"Yes, there are. They are referred to as 'the hidden folk' and with good reason. They are quite reluctant to come out of the woods, and mostly hide behind their king, but are quite friendly once they get over their shyness. They use their magic to help nature."

"The elves are free in your home?"

"Why wouldn't they be? They are far more clever than humans, but unfortunately, not as useful in battle. During war they mostly hide behind the Valkyries to protect them"

"Sounds wonderful, what are you doing in Ferelden?"

Kara gave a light snort-chuckle "You ask many questions Rayne Surana. Perhaps tomorrow we will continue, I am tired and so must you be."

After that meeting, Rayne promised herself that somehow, someway, she would get Kara out of the Tower. And maybe, just maybe, she could go with her to the land where elves and mages ran free and the Valkyries fought.

So she started planing.


	7. Devil Take Him

_Seriously guys, I NEED reviews, they are like my bread and butter as a writer. I'm actually considering going on strike, that's how desperate I am. Anyway, a little explanation on last chapter. Kara is a Valkyrie from Midgaurd. A Valkyrie in my mind (and in this Dragon Age Fanfiction) being an extremely powerful Mage who has all the powers and immortality of the Norse Version (flying, can go to the Other Side etc). Midgaurd being like, Iceland, Finland or Greenland. That's why I made Kara's native language Icelandic. Rayne Surana is the elf mage, who is Wynne's best student, and she is more than pointy ears and a pretty mage, but you'll find that out soon enough .Oh, by the way, there's going to be some Cullen-centered smut towards the end, you can just skip it if you want to. Bioware owns everything_

* * *

"You're sure we shouldn't write ahead? Let them know that we're coming?"

"Alistair, you know how I feel about asking for permission"

"But we're not-"

"Ugh, if we write them to say we're coming, they'll just say that they're unavailable, don't have many mages, blah, blah, blah. Then when we come anyway, Greigor or some other Templar will tattle on us to the Chantry, and I prefer a husband who hasn't has been ripped a new one by the Grand Cleric."

"Oh…. need I mention how much I love you right now?"

"Keep it in till nightfall, Paladin. Then we'll-"

"Could you both please keep it down? You're positively scandalizing Kali!"

Ciela looked back at Leliana, who was looking quite excited by all the dirty talk, well Kali was getting really red ears. Looking back at Alistair, Ciela realized he was too. Deciding her beloved was sufficiently humiliated enough for now, Ciela turned back to the rest of her party.

"Let's get going" And with a smirk on her face, they set off.

* * *

With Aidan her war hound barking ahead of them, the road to the Mage Tower looked for all intents and purposes- peaceful. Which was strange considering the last time Ciela and Alistair had been down this path. The Blight had been in full swing and Ciela had been less than a little nervous about returning to the Tower. As a Grey Warden, she had been unofficially granted immunity from the Circle and the Chantry, but when they first went to collect on the ancient treaty, Ciela had been secretly afraid that some Templar or another would forgo orders- or worse, _obey _orders- and run her through with their giant swords.

Fortunately though, the circumstances that had forced her to leave came a far second to the fact that the Tower had been overrun by Blood Mages.

But Ciela's worries followed her for the rest of the day, unrelenting. Even after the group stopped by the side of the road to set up camp for the night, seeing herself run through woke her up in a cold sweat that usually she would associate with dreams of the Archdemon. And each time she woke up, she could hear the voice from the Fade consoling her to go back to sleep. Deciding she needed some fresh air, Ciela left her and Alistair's shared tent, leaving Alistair still asleep, but Aidan her faithful mabari shaking herself awake to protect her mistress.

"It isn't necessary Aidan, go back to the tent."

But like the warrior Sten had once called her, Aidan stayed by her side through the night, sensing her mistress's distress. Eventually, Ciela started talking, just for the sake of hearing her own voice.

"… and he was always so good to me, treated me with respect and something a lot like…. Affection maybe? The sex wasn't half bad either" Aidan's ears perked up at the mention of mating.

"Oh yeah, mabaris go into heat in the spring, don't they girl" scratching her dog's chin, she thought about the last time she had "gone into heat" with Cullen.

"_Don't blame me for being cautious Ciela…"_

"What are you doing out here love?" Ciela jumped when Alistair's voice rang out behind her, completely unexpected. She must've really dug deep into her thoughts to have missed his normally-clumsy steps. Alistair sat down beside her and pulled her back deep into the comforting warmth of his chest.

"I know you're… concerned about seeing… _him_" Ciela couldn't miss the bitterness in Alistair's voice. Alistair didn't even try to hide it. He had only seen this 'Cullen' once, and it had been enough. It was during the Siege of the Mage Tower by Uldred. They had found him raving, half-mad and imprisoned with the bodies of his fellow Templars, spouting nonsense how all mages needed to be put to death. Ciela had tried to get him out of his glowing prison, despite the man's insistence she was a demon succubus, but he didn't want her help. Called her a _Filthy blood mage, who deserves to die with the rest of them_. Alistair considered all insults against Ciela to be insults against him. And Cullen had insulted him in a pretty big way.

"This may sound crazy after all he said, but in a way I still-"

"Love him?" Alistair's jaw tightened at the very thought of it. But in a way, he understood. Cullen had been the first man Ciela had truly loved, and been loved in return by. He could _tolerat_e the man for that . But make no mistake, he knew Ciela was eternally his. And he would kill any one- Chantry or no- who tried to get in the way of that.

* * *

_Kinloch Hold, One week earlier.._

"- and you spend almost unhealthy amounts of time in the chapel" Cullen had been called into Griegor's office less than five minutes ago to discuss his 'strange behavior'. There was nothing strange about his behavior, Cullen had simply grown up, his naivety lost to Uldred's demons. Or had they _already_ forgotten?

Suddenly, another man walked into the office in the middle of Greigor's rant.

"And another thing-First Enchanter!, this was, unexpected. We thought you would be in Denerim for at least another week."

"As did I, Knight-Commander, but my former Apprentice's wedding went ahead of schedule." Former Apprentice? Could he possibly mean… _No._

"Ah yes, the Amell wedding, I suspect that all went well?" Cullen started internally panicking. _Ciela.. MY Ciela… married to another man…_ the very thought of it made him simmer with rage.

"Yes, it was quite lovely Griegor, she did me no greater honor than asking me to walk her up the aisle."

"Who did she marry again? The other Grey Warden?" _Who is he!? I'll make him bleed…_ Cullen was surprised by his own violent thoughts.

"Yes, the one that accompanied her to the Tower actually." From the locked box in his mind, a memory was dragged out, kicking and screaming. _Being trapped in the cage for days when Ciela arrived, accompanied by a fierce mabari hound and a young man, quite tall, with short blond-red hair… After the First Enchanter was safe and the Tower 'secure' he saw the same man holding her protectively in a corner, away from preying eyes. _Was_ this _the man she married?

"Oh right, wasn't he a Templar once?" _A TEMPLAR!? _How could one of his own brothers in arms fall for her?

"Oh, right Cullen, you're still here… you're dismissed." Numb and unseeing, Cullen sulked his way back to his private chambers. What was left of his mind was scrambled at the thought of Ciela married.

While they were together, she had sworn that her heart would forever be his. When he ended things between them, she told him she would never love another like she loved him. But like everything else with Ciela Amell, it had been a lie. She was no better than the demon's that had tortured him during Uldred's reign of terror. Tempting him with her taunt body, with luscious curves, creamy skin, and soft snow-white hair that had once been dark as midnight.

Maker's Breath! He could feel himself becoming aroused by the very thought of her. Calling upon his Templar training, he unsuccessfully attempted to block her memory, but the growing tightness in his pants would not be ignored. Flipping onto his back, he concentrated harder on blocking out the phantom of his former lover taunting him. But exactly like the real-world version she _refused_ to be ignored. Climbing on top of him, she rubbed her hands up and down his arms and chest as if trying to re-learn his form and commit it to memory, with her lips coming soon afterwards. Lower and lower her hands and lips trailed until she reached a very... sensitive spot on his groin. He could almost hear her purr in delight as she began to lick and suck his length for what felt like hours.

And Cullen did nothing to stop it, because in some part of his mind, buried deep, _he_ _didn't want her to stop. _And all he could do was lay there in bittersweet pleasure as the memory of his former lover ravished him long into the night.


	8. Naughty, Naughty

_I'm honestly surprised no one's come after me with a pitchfork and torches for not updating this, but kudos to the lovely and talented Jaden Anderson for droping me a line. Which by the way, it's difficult but utterly FUNNESS to write stalker Cullen. Bioware owns everything._

XXXXXXXX

After ravishing his love long into the night, Alistair was dead tired in the morning. Did he regret what he did last night? Heck no. Did he still wish for a few more minutes of sleep? Heck yes. Unfortunately, the elf was an early riser who convinced Ciela that the earlier they got moving, the sooner they'd get to the Mage Tower. Kali obviously was getting excited about seeing mages. Alistair couldn't figure out for the life of him why.

So Ciela had to _gently_ drag him out of their tent by the ear, just like the sisters did at the monestary. Maker did _that _bring up bad memories. It was still throbbing by the time the Circle of Magi was in sight.

Then suddenly, Ciela went rigid, her face tense, and motioned everyone to stop. Putting a finger to her lips, she pulled out a dagger from behind one of the many pouches on her belt. Leliana and Kali did the same. Alistair forgot about his ear as he tightly gripped his sword handle. They hadn't met bandits on the road for some time, and he couldn't sense any darkspawn nearby, but his wife's instincts had alerted them to unforeseen danger on more than one occasion.

And it was a good thing she had them, considering the party almost ran head-first into a group of armed Templars.

Preparing himself for a less than pleasant encounter, Alistair placed himself squarely in front of his wife.

"Grey Warden Amell, we were not expecting you…" Ciela abruptly stepped out in front of Alistair, making him internally role her eyes

"Yeah, that was kind of the point of a _surprise visit_"

"Well then, what have we here?" Everyone, even the Templars seemed surprised by the new voice.

Behind the party of Templars was another Templar, not wearing a helmet and stood tall with his arms crossed. A vogue pull of recognition tugged at Alistair.

_No….._

"_Cullen"_ Ciela breathed.

"Ugh, Knight-Lieutenant, we were just-"

"Ignoring your responsibilities? You were all_ supposed_ to be training in the arena"

"Yes but-"

"No buts. I will escort the Grey Wardens to the Tower. The rest of you, get back to Training"

Looking like scolded pups, the group of Templars trudged away, tails between their legs.

Shaking off whatever she was feeling, Ciela sheathed her dagger and stepped towards the man with arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"Knight-Lieutenant is it now?"

"Yes, Commander Theirin"

"Why so stiff Cullen? You do realize that I don't bite, _anymore_" She said cheekily. Cullen just looked at her, his face completely unreadable. They could have been complete strangers by the way he spoke to her.

"Your leather…"

"Oh yeah, well, after realizing that mage robes don't make that best armor against darkspawn, I decided to go for something sturdier" Alistair sensed Ciela was nervous about talking to him, but was making a great deal of effort to hide it.

"_She doesn't want to show any form of weakness, Alistair, as a woman, or a mage"_

Leliana's hushed words to him during a dark night on watch came back to him. Sometimes Alistair forgot how Ciela fought to hide her fears from everyone-even him. Her blood magic- though heavily frowned upon by everyone- had saved countless lives during the Blight, but it endangered her own. The Chantry was not as lenient towards his wife as they should towards the bloody _Hero of Ferelden._ They would have to keep that in mind for the next few days.

"You're coming to the Tower of Magi?"

"Obviously, to recruit for the Grey Wardens. And to… see how things are recovering." The look in her eyes as she said it left little doubt about what particular 'recovery' she was referring to. Ciela wanted to know how Cullen was doing, to know wither or not he was still blamed all mages for what had happened. Alistair struggled to bite down the jealousy that broiled in the pit of his stomach. As much as he wanted to deny it Cullen had been her first love, and nothing could ever change that. Still, even cool logic couldn't stop the hot flare that burned in his belly

If Cullen saw the look that Ciela gave him, he didn't let on. He nodded stiffly and growled out a "Come along then"

Ciela just nodded her head, obviously surprised by the utter lack of resistance

XXXXXXX

Awkward could not begin to describe that walk.

Ciela quickly glanced at the man- her _ex-lover _- escorting her and her husband Alistair.

Her first love, though hardly the first man to give her love. In the purely physical sense.

Her usual seductions had been easy. A coy smile, a perfectly timed wink, a 'come hither' bat of the eyelashes, and the object of her… interests would come running. But with Cullen, it had been different, a _much _needed challenge. It had started with a look, as it usually did.

She'd caught him staring at her while she was with Jowan at the library. They were in-between periods and joking and laughing as they always did. Ciela had first brushed it off as another leering Templar. But strangely, her focus kept drifting to him just as his was planted squarely on her.

He was shy, and sometimes sounded like a bumbling idiot, but it was _always _satisfying to interact with him. And never once during the entire time they'd known each other had he _ever _talked down to her, never made it seem as if they were anything less than equals. Even when he had... broken things off with her.

"_It's nothing personal, I swear…." _Ciela tried to shrug off the shreds of sadness that were still closely associated with that particular memory.

The sex wasn't half bad either, considering he'd been a virgin when they'd met.

The last time they'd seen each other he was spewing madness about every mage in the Tower needed to be put to death for fear that just one was a blood mage. Though you couldn't help but feel sympathy for him, the man had been trapped in a cage and tortured by demons, watching his friends and comrades die or fall prey to the demons that made a sport out of keeping him on the very brink of madness.

Ciela was shaken out of her less than pleasant memories when the boat hit the dock with a loud 'thwak'.

Once the party was inside the Tower, they were greeted by Wynne, who gave Alistair and Leliana a tight hug each.

First Enchanter Irving welcomed her with a warm smile and inquiries to the strange way the newly-weds were spending their honeymoon.

Greigor and were not as friendly, he just glared at them and gruffly ordered them to come into his office. Pulling Alistair aside, Ciela promised that if he was able to withstand this, she'd more than make it up to him afterwards. And after his extremely attractive bride whispered in his ear all the very naughty things she would do to him if he complied, Alistair was happy to get a scolding for the first time in his life.

XXXXXXX

Cullen stomped back to his quarters, completely blind to everyone and everything around him. Rage flowed through him, pure and clean.

The large wooden door splintered as he slammed it behind him, but Cullen was really beyond caring about that. About _anything _really.

He had no idea why he had even gone to her quarters. He just knew that he _had _to see her, had too…

Whatever he was thinking had been completely lost the moment he had seen Ciela being ravished to death by that _heretic_ until she was panting with want and need.

The bloody door had been left open-just a crack, but it had been enough.

Oh Maker _why_ had she come back here? Hadn't she done enough to torment him? He rubbed his temples, trying desperately to banish the ashamedly arousing images from his mind.


End file.
